One Piece: the legend continues
by G1ntsuk1
Summary: This is a story about how a little change could have affected the lives of our heros. If you want to know more than let me tell you this little story, the story how his legend continues.
1. What if

hey guys :)  
the name is G1ntsuk1 and this is my story :)  
If there are any german readers out there please note that I have posted this story in german as well (so you won't be confused). This is mostly a rewrite because the old version was really in need of one! Well thats all I wanted to say besides: have fun reading this and I'm really thankfull for any corrections, mainly because english isn't my native tongue and I'm bound to make mistakes :D This part is really, really short and the actual chapter will come out when I translated and edited it, but please bear with me for now.

* * *

 **'what if...'**

Wealth, fame and power, there is a man who obtained all of that! His name was Gol D Roger!  
In the story we all know he died in Logue town, East Blue- executed by the Marines and used as an example to all Pirates. Well that would be the case if he wouldn't have created a massive surge of pirates who roam the Grandline - a massive sea, that is rumored to hold the fabled One Piece - Gol D Rogers (or as many call him Gold Roger) great treasure.  
And while I could recount what happened after that day, even jump into the future and tell about a bright young boy whom we all know, well... lets just say that the story will be different to the one you know.

This one will have some differences that were caused through ripples. They started small and are growing bigger by the second. Do you have an idea what could have changed? Well, the only way to know for sure is to lean back and hear as I tell you a story, one that took part in another place, I dare say even another dimension that was caused through the simple question of 'what if?' It changed the course of history and it will change the future, the lives of people. But one question remaines: are those changes for the better or the worse?

* * *

Well thats it for now, please tell me what you think - that would be great :D

G1ntsuk1 out


	2. The first ripple

Hey :)

Yaaay I finally finished writing and I hope you have fun reading!

* * *

LuffyLover27 : You just have to read this chapter to find out ;)

* * *

 **The first ripple**

A man walked through a small street near the port o f loguetown. His hand moved to put some escaped strands of slowly greying hair back underneigh a purple hat. He wasn't very outstanding. If you would have walked by him than you would propably ignore this person. He was neither tall nor tiny and his outfit was as ordinary as it could get: a white shirt with some buttons and dark pants. The man sighed. It has been a long day and his bones were starting to ache.

He closed his bar (wich was still unnamed, but he had considered to name it after his now dead aqaintance Gold Roger) a little early - today weren't that many customers inside and those that were left after a drink or two. That way he didn't habe to deal with ome troublesome drunks.

As he walked his eyes spotted a newspaper. It was dirty, wich was no wonder, after all it lay on the ground and in the middle of the street as well.

Then he saw the date - it was already two days old - and felt his age (and not for the first time in the last two weeks). The marines had tried to get the execution over as soon as possible, but one question ('where is your treasure, pirateking?') had caused a spark in the hearts of many man and even woman that day. Some may call it greed, others the call of the great blue sea, the grandline (wich was known as the pirate graveyard as well), but one thing remained a fact: the number of pitates had expanded in amounts that no one had thought possible. And only because oft Gol D Rogers answer.

The man sighed again.

'Has it really been two weeks since that fateful day?', he thought.

'It really is a shame that Roger had to die. He was a good man.'

He looked up into the sky and noticed that it was beginning to rain, as a few raindrops fell onto his face.

Many people had come to see Roger die. The marines tried to get it done as soon as possible, but one question sparked something

This mans name is Raul. He was an aqaintance of the late pirateking, who used to visit his bar before he packed his things and went to the grandline.

After some time he reached his destination: a small unmarked spot in the local graveyard where the marines had dumped his corpse into a hole and simply closed it with a little dort.

Some people must have been there earlier, seeing that there were some bottles of rum and curiously even a saber there wich blade practically glowed in the moonlight.

He stood there for a good while, thinking about the storys Roger told him during his visits, and after some time turned to leave. If he would have stayed another hour he would have seen something incredible, something that would have been a nightmare to many people (mainly marines and pirate-haters). At first the dirt started to move a little bit but then a hole started to form as something from the inside tried to get out. It truely would have fitted into an horror movie as a hand grabbed the gound and it got even worse when a body started to follow.

The figure started to wheeze and cough, after all it was in a grave a few moments ago and desperatly needed air. After he - the figure could now be recognized as a man - could breath normally again and was able to move, a grin started to form. The man felt as if he could fight an admiral of the marines and win easily (and considering who he was it could be possible, once his strength was restored). He ruffled through his hair to get the last bits of dirt and other unrecognizible things out of it. Then he stretched - his muscles were really sore - but had to stop soon, because his torso started to hurt. He looked down and opened his captains coat that had been red originally but resembled now more the dirt he had pulled himself out about 15 minutes ago. What he saw would cause normal people to faint but he wasn't normal so he felt a little ill, but could endure the sight.

Two scars on either side of his torso (and propably on both back and front) had formed where the two longsword had gone trough. Yes you've read right. This was the wound that should have been his death. But like a miracle he survived. But how? And who is he?

The last question was soon answered as he walked away from the grave (but only after he put as much dirt in it as he could find. This took about half an hour but he had to do so or somebody could suspect something). The moon illuminated the night as it was after midnight and it showed the mans dark hair and a huge mustache. He grinned and looked into the star filled sky and then started to walk away. He stole a cloak from a clothesline that was placed between two houses and went to the harbor. As he walked a few marine soldiers passed him. He didn't even tense but had to supress a laugh. If they would have seen him they would have called headquarters, even if they executed him personally about two weeks ago. This would have been bad, so he kept his head down. After all being dead took its toll on him and he couldn't even punch half as hard as normal.

But he was contend, after all his plan had worked and he was now on his way to his desired destination and as his steps echoed through the night he only had one thought: 'Wait for me my love, I'm not dead and I'm coming home.'

At the same time a certain blonde haired woman in south blue smiled in her sleep.

This mans survival caused the first change of many.

But how die he survive? To understand this situation de habe to go back in time, specifically to a pirate crew that anchored at a small island in the middle of nowhere.

A certain pirate with a huge, black mustache stood in front of his vize and showed the latter a certain book, one which showed the reader all about the legendary devil fruits. These fruits gave the eater an unimaginable power, but took away his or her ability to swim in the process as the sea wanted them dead.

"Rayleigh, I need this one. If I can get this all problems will be solved!" , he told him and pointed to an old page that showed many signs of use, never knowing that this decision caused the entire future to change.

The other mans name was Gol D Roger and this is a story about how a little change in history caused the first ripple of many.

* * *

I hope you like reading the chapter as much as I liked writing it :)

Please leave a review and tell me how you liked it!

Can we reach at least 5 reviews? That would be really cool!

G1ntsuk1 out


End file.
